Zrobiłam to synowi ustami
Opisuję to co zaszło pomiędzy mną a moim synem, dlatego że sama tego chcę. Sama tego chciałam, sama do tego doprowadziłam i sama za to odpowiadam. Było to świadome i dobrze wiedziałam co robię. Tyle tytułem wyjaśnienia. Nie uchylam się od odpowiedzialności i ewentualnych konsekwencji, chociaż mam nadzieję, że żadnych negatywnych dla mnie i mojego syna nie będzie. Nie chcę, żeby inne kobiety, matki, siostry, kuzynki traktowały mój wybór jako usprawiedliwienie dla siebie. Staram się być odpowiedzialna i każdej z was to radzę. Postępujcie jak uważacie za słuszne, pamiętajcie także o dobru waszych dzieci. Dla każdej matki to jest najważniejsze. Nie dajcie sobie jednak wmówić, że to, na co macie ochotę wy i wasze dzieci jest złe lub nienaturalne. Nie mogę tu na forum bywać codziennie ale raz na jakiś czas będę się pojawiała. Odpowiem na wszystkie mądre pytania i postaram się pomóc. Ale z nikogo nie zdejmę ciężaru decyzji. Decyzję zawsze podejmujesz Ty! Ten przydługi wstęp był konieczny. A teraz mogę opisać to, co już się wydarzyło... Ja wiecie mam 3 synów, których sama wychowuję. Często fantazjowałam i marzyłam o seksie z nimi. Jestem zadbaną kobietą i chyba nienajbrzydszą, mam 43 lata. Podejrzewałam, że oni też w ten sposób o mnie myślą. To przecież normalne. Kiedyś zauważyłam przypadkiem, że syn (16 lat) często patrzy ma moje piersi. U najstarszego syna (18 lat) znalazłam filmy pornograficzne na DVD i pisma. Wbrew pozorom mamy wiedzą jak obsługiwać urządzenia elektroniczne... Najmłodszy syn (prawie 13 lat) często się masturbuje. Wkładam do pralki jego rzeczy, to wiem poza tym to słychać. Postanowiłam spróbować zrealizować swoje fantazje a jednocześnie zaspokoić ciekawość seksualną i nauczyć miłości fizycznej najmłodszego syna. W piątek wieczorem zostaliśmy w domu sami. Najstarszy syn wyszedł na noc do kolegi, średni jeszcze nie wrócił z obozu. Mieszkamy w 4-pokojowym obszernym lokalu, każde z nas ma więc swój pokój. Po kolacji poprosiłam syna żeby został w kuchni. Kupiłam ciasto, które bardzo lubi i słodkie piwo Desperados. Najpierw ukroiłam mu ciasta, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać tak o wszystkim, że zbliża się szkoła i podobnych tematach. Zaczęłam go delikatnie podpytywać o dziewczyny. Był nawet otwarty, powiedział, że podoba mu się o rok starsza dziewczyna z naprzeciwka, z podwórka jak mówią dzieci. Gdy zjadł ciasto wyjęłam piwo z lodówki, wkroiłam cytrynę i zaproponowałam, żeby się napił. Był bardzo zdziwiony, bo w domu nie pozwałam pić alkoholu. Dopiero od niedawna robiłam wyjątek dla najstarszego syna a i to niechętnie. Powiedziałam mu, że dorasta, nie jest już dzieckiem i może spróbować dobrego piwa, że powinien wiedzieć jak pić odpowiedzialnie. Był zachwycony. Ale który chłopak by nie był? Gdy wypił piwo rozmowa zrobiła się nieco swobodniejsza. Wlałam mu jeszcze kieliszek nalewki z porzeczek, którą co roku robię. Miał czerwoną twarz, widziam, że lekko się upił. Ale naprawdę lekko, trochę mu w głowie zaszumiało. Zapytałam go wprost czy często myśli o kobietach. Przytaknął. Później czy myśli o nagich kobietach i czy się dotyka. Bardzo się zawstydził, ale przyznał, że tak. W końcu zapytałam go, czy uważa, że ja jestem ładna, jak na kobietę w tym wieku. Szybko odpowiedział, że tak. Nie ukrywam, że ja wtedy już byłam bardzo podniecona. Podeszłam do krzesła, na którym siedział i delikatnie, ale stanowczo włożyłam mu rękę w spodnie. Ku mojemy zdziwieniu nie miał erekcji, ale bardzo szybko dostał. Zaczęłam mu masować członka. Nie wiem czy bardziej był podniecony, czy przestraszony. Wzięłam go do siebie do pokoju i zdjęłam bluzkę. Syn był bardzo potulny. Położyłam mu ręce na swoich piersiach i poprosiłam, żeby possał mi sutki. Później rozebrałam sie cała a on dotykał moich pośladków i włożył mi ręke między nogi. Wtedy wzięłam mu członka do buzi i zaczęłam ssać. Nie trwało to długo, kilkanaście sekund. Chłopak miał wytrysk. Szybko założył spodnie i chciał wyjść ale go zatrzymałam, żeby nie tworzyć niezręcznej sytuacji. Powiadziałam mu poważnie, że o mnie też musi pamiętać. Pokazałam mu co ma robić. Trochę polizać łechtaczkę, włożyć palce do środka pochwy. Nie miałam orgazmu, nie chciałam przedłużać. Pobawił się mną kilka minut i pozwoliłam mu wyjść. Następnego dnia rano sama przyszłam do niego do łóżka i powtórzyliśmy wszystko. Tym razem był bardziej rozluźniony, mniej spięty, chętniej się mną zajmował, nie miał od razu wytrysku (chociaż i tak szybko, po około minucie w moich ustach). Poszliśmy na śniadanie, gdzie całkiem normalnie rozmawialiśmy. Powiedziałam mu, że to jest na razie między nami, ale może kiedyś poproszę go, aby porozmawiał na ten temat ze swoimi braćmi. W sobotę po południu wrócił jeden a w niedzielę (dzisiaj) drugi. Między mną a najmłodszym synem wszystko wydaje się dobrze. Dzisiaj rano szepnęłam mu tylko, że nie będziemy się nigdy pieścić, gdy jego bracia są w domu. Może gdy zacznie się szkoła, on będzie wcześniej wracał. A może w weekendym, oni mają zajęcia dodatkowe. Zobaczymy, na razie to nieważne. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, że tak się stało. Sama czuję się lepiej. Nie miałam mężczyzny od 2 lat. Jest mi lepiej. Jestem pewna, że jemu również i wiele się nauczył i jeszcze nauczy. Kiedyś w życiu na pewno mu się to przyda. Zastanawiam sie jak i kiedy porozmawiać z nim, aby zaproponował starszemu synowi, żeby się mną zainteresował. Albo raczej okazał zainteresowanie, bo na pewno się mną interesuje tylko się wstydzi. A może sama powinnam porozmawiać? Jeszcze nie wiem. Mam mały mętlik w głowie. Ale nie czuję się winna. Pokdreślam nie czuję się winna. Napiszę jeszcze jak się sytuacja rozwinęła. Spróbuję też odpowiedzieć na pytania osób w podobnej sytuacji. Na pewno warto zacząć, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości. Eliza PS. Proszę wszystkich, którym się moja postawa nie podoba o kulturalne wypowiedzi lub o powstrzymanie się od niegrzecznych i złośliwych uwag i komentarzy. Jestem osobą, która ceni sobie bardzo kulturę osobistą, nie jestem trzpiotką czy kimś z marginesu. Mam swoje lata, doświadczenie i pozycję, czuję się obrażona, gdy ktoś nawet w internecie nie umie uszanować innych ludzi. Sama zawsze jestem grzeczna dla innych i wymagam tego samego. Pozdrawiam. E. [[[[